The Daughter of Saga
by 808 Maki
Summary: The daughter of Saga is born
1. Chapter 1: The Prophecy

The Daughter of Saga

Chapter One: The Prophecy

I don't own Saint Seiya

By: Princess Ariala

* * *

A dove of mysterious birth

In the Lady of Snow, the dove shall be born

In the Middle Kingdom, the dove shall grow

In the Ancient Place, the dove shall train with a crab

And fight in Athena's name.

To the Land of the Rising Sun, the dove is on a mission to spy upon the Athena's Chosen

Only to be betrayed by The Ancient Place.

The Dove then joins forces with Athena's Chosen

And fights against The Ancient Place.

The battle of the twelve Houses comes to an end.

The Old Tiger shall tell the remaining The Guardians the truth

And the Dove shall be told The Child of Dark is her sire.

In horror the Dove remains behind.

The battle at the temple of Athena rages on

Between Athena's Chosen and The Child of Dark.

The others fall leaving The Goddess alone

But the Dove stands between The Goddess and The Child of Dark.

In the end The Child of Dark falls by the hand of The Dove.

The Dove is the Bane of her father.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

Lady of Snow is the nickname for Greenland

Middle kingdom is the nickname for China

Ancient Place: Sanctuary

The Land of the Rising Sun is nickname for Japan


	2. Chapter 2: Chances of the Heart

The Daughter of Saga

Chapter Two: Chances of the Heart

I don't own Saint Seiya

By:Princess Ariala

* * *

Character Profile

* * *

Name: Gabriella Maria Nobleheart

Meaning: Woman of God

Alias: Aoi Ogawa

Nationality: Greek English

Current Residence: Japan

Birthplace:Greenland

Rank: Bronze

Cloth: Columba

Birthday: July 19 (13 years old)

Blood Type:AB

Height: 168cm (5'6")

Weight: 49kg (110 lbs.)

Skin: Ivory

Hair: Blue

Eyes: Green

Personality: outspoken, caring, fierce, rebellious, kind, and protective

* * *

11:45 p.m.~ Pope's Tower ~Sanctuary~ February 19, 1973

* * *

It has been four months since I've been here and feels odd for some reason. I've missed my lover and I've got news for him. I'm almost certain Saga's gonna be pleased.

sigh.

I better get this over with so I can return to Kyoto. I hope this bundle of good cheer brings us closer. We're both very young and I'm worried that Saga will be angry or rather his counterpart will be angry.

sigh.

I came through the back gate where both Aphrodite and Death Mask were waiting to escort me to Saga.

Aphrodite gave me a warm hug and whispered into my ear.

"How many months are you, darling?"

My eyes widen in shock as I answered

"I'm four months pregnant."

Aphrodite smiles knowingly while Death Mask stared dumbfounded.

I smiled warmly at them.

Aphrodite and Death Mask escorts me to The Pope's Tower. I began to tremble in fear, but Aphrodite smiles at me reassuringly.

Saga saw me as I entered and ran over to me and lifted me up in his arms and twirled me around a few times. Saga set me down and hugged me gently.

I pushed him away and I ran into the bathroom to throw up. I felt gentle fingers holding my hair away from my face.

"Christine, how many months are you?" Saga asks gently.

"I'm four months pregnant, my love." I said my voice trembling.

Saga smiles at me reassuringly. I could see his eyes dancing with unbridled joy and happiness.

I'm going to be a father." Saga said in shock.

I smiled gently at him.

Suddenly Saga's whole demeanor changes. I saw this and ran for the door, but Saga's quicker as he grips my left arm savagely tight.

"**You stupid girl, how dare you get yourself pregnant," growls Ares(Saga),"my plans of conquest are ruined."**

I saw his hands begins to glow and I shut my eyes waiting for death.

"Christie, run away while I'm still in control." pleaded Saga.

I could see the tears in his eyes.

Suddenly the door of the bedchamber opened with a loud bang, it was Aphrodite and Death Mask. Saga turned to them and shoved me towards them.

"Get her and my unborn child out of this country now," demanded Saga,"while I'm still in complete control."

Aphrodite lift me up into his arms and ran from the room with Death Mask following. I wept in Aphrodite's chest as he ran. Death Mask teleported us to Greenland where Aphrodite had a cabin that Aphrodite owns.

"Christine, you can stay here until the little one is born if you like. No one knows about this place except for him." said Aphrodite pointing at Death Mask..

I just nodded my head to numb to answer.

Aphrodite led us inside and made a fire to ward off the cold while Death Mask wraps a blanket gently around me.

I'm still pretty numb from everything that just happened. I didn't how to feel anymore. I just knew I had to be strong for my unborn child. I fell asleep with this last thought.

The next morning, I woke up in bed still feeling dazed but I wasn't about to get me down because I don't only have myself to think about anymore. I'm gonna start a new life for myself and my little one.

Death Mask and Aphrodite return to Greece once I was settled in.

* * *

9:44 a.m. July 19, 1973~ Gabriella's arrival~ Greenland

* * *

I gave birth to a healthy baby girl with blue hair and green eyes. Although my princess is a week early, I'm overwhelmed with joy. I held my princess and decided to name her Gabriella for my mother and her middle name shall be Maria for my little sister Amulet. Yes, Gabriella Maria Nobleheart sounds just fine.

I knew I had to leave Greenland once Gabriella and I were discharged from the hospital. I knew this would've broken Aphrodite's heart but I must do this. I have a terrible feeling Saga's counterpart is searching for me. I knew I had to leave and go into hiding.

A friend of mine had new identities for myself and Gabriella. I had closed my accounts in Kyoto to ensure that his spies couldn't find me. I put all my money under the alias of Akane Ogawa(Christine) and Aoi Ogawa(Gabriella). I had everything planned out.

To my surprise, Aphrodite and Death Mask came to the hospital. The look on Death Mask's face was priceless as he glazed gently at Gabriella. I've never seen him look so gentle as he did now. Aphrodite looked at me in wonder and smiles at the peacefully sleeping infant.

"Christie, what did you name her?" Aphrodite quietly as if not to wake the sleeping infant.

" Gabriella Maria Nobleheart is her name." I answered softly.

Death Mask kissed my forehead and whispers softly, "He's looking for you."

" I know and I have taken measures to hide myself." I replied.

Death Mask and Aphrodite nodded.

It's the last time I saw them.

Three days, I faked mine and Gabriella's deaths after we were discharged from the hospital. The car I rode in or supposedly rode in exploded. A friend of mine who worked in the morgue well you get the picture. I took my daughter and went to China. I went to the most remote part of China.

I met an elderly man named Roshi(to me he looked like Yoda) who took a liking to my daughter and myself. I got the instinct feeling he knew I was hiding something. I kept to myself mostly. Although I would have lunch with Roshi.

Upon Gabriella's first birthday, I told Roshi everything about myself and the night I told Saga about my pregnancy. Roshi only nodded and said nothing.

Roshi then told me why Saga's counterpart fears Gabriella .

I gasp in shock when I heard my daughter will become her father's bane. I looked over at my daughter who was sleeping peacefully. I never dreamed this would be her destiny nor did I want this life for her. It looks like destiny's has chosen for her.

"I will prepare Gabriella for the harshness of a Saint's life but I have a feeling whomever Gabriella's Saint Master will be. Will have his/ her hands full with this adorable hellion."said Roshi seriously.

It's Gabriella's sixth birthday when the priest of Athena came for her and took her to Sanctuary.

* * *

The Pope hands each female trainee a mask of power but only Aoi refuses to put on the mask. Aoi throws the mask upside the Pope's head and openly and defiantly declares,

" I'll decide my destiny and I refuse to wear that disgusting thing."

The Pope in anger gives Aoi to the most cruelest of all Athena's Saints Death Mask.

As Roshi had predicted, Aoi proved to be a handful but earns Death Mask's respect.

Aoi becomes the Columba Saint(Dove) on her eleventh birthday.

Two years later, The Pope sends Aoi to spy upon the Grande Foundation.

It was after Aoi left for Japan, did Death Mask realize for the last six years he has been training Gabriella whom he and 'Dite had thought died. The kid got guts.

TBC

* * *

This is dedicated to my biggest fan Gianti-Faith.


End file.
